Acheron
History Within the endless recesses of time, and upon the infinite expanse of space lied a planet known as Earth. Unbecoming, unimportant, and totally out shadowed by the vastness of the expanse it took part in. No entity would have ever guessed that from this back water planet, a God would rise. As this planet, in many ways reflected its own inhabitant. Ordinary and mundane, lacking any characteristic worthy of notice save for the "gift" it had of seeing the vast universe and beyond, recognizing - and resenting- it's place as a hopelessly bland marble amidst a sea of other planetary orbs. Lacking any thing that would even come close to being special, and having to trudge through its existence circling around a star, something that could be viewed as worth something until its eventual death. Such a man, one who perfectly reflects this planet as though he where it's avatar was Logan Drake. Born in 1996 to parents, flawed as they were, wanted nothing but the best for him. As any parent should, they enrolled him in the best schools that they could afford. Yet Logan as a strange child, who saw through the façade of importance that his teachers attempted to cast over his studies and academics. He saw into the bottomless meaninglessness that both he and this world shared. No amount of math or science could ever truly set him free from the absurdity of humanity's existence. They lived, toiled, suffered, and finally died. When we asked for the ultimate meaning of the accidental universe, the only answer was — silence. As such, they as a race has tried and failed to escape this absurdity by concocting tales and legends of Gods and afterlives. Attempting to prescribe some semblance of reason to their existence, and their instinctual need to live on. As he moved on through life, these truths that the world showed him were becoming ever truer. He was but a mouse who could see the maze, and the cheese wasn't worth it. In his late teens, his attempted suicide, seeing no meaning in carrying on his life if this was all life had to offer him - hell, even taking what he wanted from life yielded no permanent results. So wrapped within his sadness, he could not hear the screams of those around him who cared for him. Only the aching vacuum which sought to consume him in order to satiate its appetite. All of this was generated by his own mind, of course, he could vividly see the reactions to his demise. The pain it would cause, the funeral, the tears, and the anger would all resonate upon that day. Spun by those closest to him, who only knew the persona of the man who hid his pain for their own good. As a 21-year-old man, he would succumb to the void as the noose tightened around his neck. Before his feet would lift themselves from the highchair, laughter broke from his lips and suddenly ascended into a guffaw as the rope broke from its bonds. His father went into his room, alarmed at the laughter emanating from it. It wasn't joyous or comical. It was maniacal. Like a madman who finally freed himself from the asylum. When he turned his son over on his back after failing to reach him via words, he was horrified at what he saw. Instead of eyes, Pitch black orbs where seeped into his skull. As he attempted to call 911, the phone disappeared from his hand, vanishing into nothingness. He turned, terrified at what was waiting for him. His son stared at him, eyes returned to normal, before grabbing a coat from his closest and disappearing into the night. The father began to frantically dial the numbers on the phone before he realized it had returned to his palm. A few minutes earlier, Logan floated aimlessly in a pitch black void, he instinctually knew what was before him. The vid that always threatened to consume him. He welcomed it. After years of being torn apart by the revelation that all things were meaningless, he allowed himself to be absorbed into its maw. Or so one would think. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he began to fight it, not out of a need for survival. But to unmask the culprit behind his pain. What was the true nature of this void? It was not a physical battle -as one might expect- no, it was a clash of wills. One would expect his will to be broken, shattered beyond repair. It was, but his sheer hatred would weave them into something to fight with. The battle raged on for what seemed like the longest night before something miraculous happened. Forged by his own will, counter-wise to the course of nature, the chaotic void began to shape into that of an empty hand. Pure white, it's hand was stretched out revealing the primordial energies that were on the other side of the void. The Formless Divinity. Through his will, the chaotic energies coalesced into a singular sphere that penetrated his heart. The terrible energy tore through him, redefining everything he was. The atzmus, essence of God, drowned him that day as it came awake within him while altogether drowning him in its blazing light. As a new reality layered itself over the old, he was transformed by this power on every level, even down to the tiniest quantum particle and beyond. It was then that it dawned on him, fate would not extend its hand and create a miracle. A person had to reach into fate's hand and create that miracle themselves. And it was through this dark night of the soul that Logan had perfected an aspect of his humanity and underwent Apotheosis as he embraced to formless power and allowed it to fully embrace him as well. Resulting in a complete rebirth. Back to the present, Logan walked unafraid into the darkness that set itself before him. He was no longer the helpless teenager who had to look desperately towards some god his mother told stories about in order to add some form of order to his life. Now? He was that God. Appearance Personality Personal Statistics Origin: Starset Name: Logan Drake / Acheron / Pluto Classification: Transcendent Human, Ascended God, Primordial Deity of his Universe MBTI: Possesses characteristics of INTJ, ENFG, ISFJ, ISFP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Yellow. Gender: Male Age: 21 (Physical) Date of Birth: June 30th, 1996 Height: 6'1 Weight: 225 Likes: Exploring his powers, adventuring, creating, reading, writing, challenges Dislikes: Stagnation, being a couch potato, bullies, people who wipe out the potential of others, Angels of mercy, belligerent people, moronic societies. Affiliation: Himself. Music: *Human Classification: ' Transcendent Human, Ascended Deity, Primordial Deity of his Homestead. Combat Statistics 'Tier: High 1-B '''| '''Unknown, is "as strong as he needs to be." | Likely 1-A Powers and Abilities: Complete mastery over martial arts and swordsmanship, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absolute Will (Perfected his Will through the existential void and transcended it to a force that could rival and even surpass the most fundamental of forces.), Absolute Defense (His Will provides him with the perfect defense, as he naturally shrugs off any unwanted effect.), Fate Manipulation (Has total control over his own fate, but needs permission to make even the tiniest alteration to that of another.) Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate dimensional spaces from the 5th dimension to the Hilbert Space), Particle Manipulation (Acheron can create, shape and manipulate particles, the basic units of energy and matter.), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Creation (Can create Prima Materia from nothingness and shape them to his will), Chaos Manipulation (Can control the primordial Chaos from which the universe and all its components were born.), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate matter on a quantum level and freely alter its properties.), Transmutation (Can rearrange the structure of the matter even down to the tiniest particle), Elemental Manipulation (Can control the elements via particles, his most favorable is lightning.) Resurrection, Precognition, Empathic Manipulation, Portal Creation, Perception ManipulationSmite (Can focus his infinite Will into a powerfully overwhelming force that almost always results in a One Hit Kill), Existence Erasure (Knowing the true nature of Existence and Nonexistence, Acheron is capable of showing no remorse in erasing his enemies from time and space), Teleportation (Can move through Subspace to arrive at any destination instantaneously), Chaotic Vision (Perceives the true nature of, and travel across different realities). Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Can create, shape, and destroy highly complex and intricate multi-versal structures which are known as "Creations".) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move from Creation to Creation instantaneously, out right surpassing the space-time continuum's definition of speed.) | Infinite (Can effortlessly maintain movement and thought outside the infinite space-time dimensional frame.) Lifting Strength: High Hyperversal Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperversal Stamina: ' Limitless 'Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Longsword Intelligence: Inherent Omniscience Weaknesses: Powers (Detailed) Transcendent Form: After Logan merged with the Formless Divinity, he transformed into the seed, the spark that would light the pilot light and give birth to the flame of Apotheosis. He was the sacrifice that would result in his complete rebirth into Acheron. His eyes were now open, his Omni-senses were flooded with new information as boundless, endless, self-generating, wellspring of power and life -pure life- rested in the heart of his being. He was no longer a helpless and frail lump of clay who could do nothing, he was the Light and Lifebringer. He was the Great Will that could stand on the same plateau as even the most ancient of gods. Key: Scoreboard Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier